


A Simple Question

by FeatherQuilt88



Series: The Amber Dragon Anthology [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Games, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Tea, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuilt88/pseuds/FeatherQuilt88
Summary: Some questions are better left un-asked.
Relationships: Iroh & Original Child Character(s), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Original Child Character(s)
Series: The Amber Dragon Anthology [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988473
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	A Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

> For readers new to my "Amber Dragon" fanfic series--in it, Iroh and Zuko have taken to calling each other "Dad" and "Son" now. Chiko (Iroh's adoptive daughter) and Shur (Zuko's butler) are my fancharacters, introduced in my previous "Dragon's Brood" series.

With all of the duties of Fire Lord, it's as important as ever for Zuko to take time to relax. This afternoon, he is enjoying being with his family. He has taken off his heavy collar, and has asked Shur to bring them some lemon cookies. He, Iroh, and Chiko are snuggled in one of the palace's sitting-rooms, playing a "what-if" game the little girl has made up.

"What would you do if your hair turned purple, Big Ko?" Chiko grins her giggly grin, turning to her adoptive brother.

"Hmmm... well, I suppose I would just have to dye my eyebrow to match it!" Zuko humors her, touching his good eye and grinning back. The minor princess giggles more than ever. Shur grins at her, too, as he bends over with the plate of cookies. (He nibbles one himself--Zuko is always very considerate to his servants.)

Iroh takes a comfortable swig of tea, beginning his turn. "Chiko, what would you do if you found a whole family of meadow-voles in our kitchen at the Amber Dragon?"

"I'd give them mochi," she replies very seriously, as if this was the most normal reaction in the world. "They're hungry."

Iroh chuckles fondly, his large belly shaking a bit. Zuko smiles at them both, considering his next question.

...He's not sure if it’s really something he should ask, after all. But it's admittedly something one can't help but be curious about. And the game is all in fun, after all. So--with a little cough of hesitancy in his scratchy voice--the Fire Lord turns to his and Chiko's adoptive father.

"Dad? ...What would you do if, for some reason, you could never have tea again?"

...

Iroh has to go lie down for several minutes. Shur and three other servants fan him.


End file.
